utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
DECO*27
DECO*27, pronounced Deko Niina (デコ・ニーナ), is a VOCALOID producer- . He is more known for his produced songs rather than his covers, though he still has a number of fans following him for his voice rather than his songs. He has a high voice, which many of his fans describe as -like. He frequently uses auto-tune on his voice. Many fans say that he is trying to get the "VOCALOID effect" by doing so. He is close to Kou Shibasaki since they are part of galaxias! (along with TeddyLoid). He also composes songs for Kou Shibasaki's single Mukei Spirit. For more information on DECO*27 as a producer, please visit his article on the VOCALOID wiki. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (More Than You, Less Than Me.) (2009.09.09) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) (2010.01.02) # "Hope" (2010.01.24) (Deleted) # "STEP TO YOU" -Rearranged ver.- feat. DECO*27 and mirto (2010.02.10) # "Usotsuki Zouka" (Lying Fake Flower) (2010.04.24) # "Aibalie" (Love Needle) (Original with LOVE LASTS FOREVER) (2011.12.16) (YT only) # "Kousho Kyoufushou" (Acrophobia) (Original with LOVE LASTS FOREVER) (2013.02.26) }} Discography |track1title = entree |track1lyricist = DECO*27 |track1composer = DECO*27 |track1arranger = DECO*27 |track2title = Mozaik Role |track2info = (marina) |track2lyricist = DECO*27 |track2composer = DECO*27 |track2arranger = DECO*27 |track3title = Chocolate Beets |track3info = ( ) |track3lyricist = DECO*27 |track3composer = DECO*27 |track3arranger = DECO*27 |track4title = Tori no Ai Uta |track4info = ( ) |track4lyricist = DECO*27 |track4composer = DECO*27 |track4arranger = DECO*27 |track5title = Aimai Elegy |track5info = (marina) |track5lyricist = DECO*27 |track5composer = DECO*27 |track5arranger = DECO*27 |track6title = Ame Moyou |track6info = (GUMI) |track6lyricist = DECO*27 |track6composer = DECO*27 |track6arranger = DECO*27 |track7title = Miraise |track7info = (Topi) |track7lyricist = DECO*27 |track7composer = DECO*27 |track7arranger = DECO*27 |track8title = Berry Blue |track8info = (DECO*27) |track8lyricist = DECO*27 |track8composer = DECO*27 |track8arranger = DECO*27 |track9title = Yowamushi Montblanc |track9info = (marina) |track9lyricist = DECO*27 |track9composer = DECO*27 |track9arranger = DECO*27 |track10title = outree |track10lyricist = DECO*27 |track10composer = DECO*27 |track10arranger = DECO*27 |track11title = Ai Kotoba |track11info = - Sweets remix- |track11info = (mirto) |track11lyricist = DECO*27 |track11composer = DECO*27 |track11arranger = |track12title = Yowamushi Montblanc |track12info = -ELECTROCUTICA White remix- (GUMI) |track12lyricist = DECO*27 |track12composer = DECO*27 |track12arranger = ELECTROCUTICA ( , ) |track13title = Mozaik Role |track13info = - DR remix- |track13info = (Hatsune Miku) |track13lyricist = DECO*27 |track13composer = DECO*27 |track13arranger = |track14title = Mukashi Mukashi no Kyou no Boku |track14info = (Hatsune Miku) |track14lyricist = DECO*27 |track14composer = DECO*27 |track14arranger = DECO*27}} |track1title = 1+1=1 |track1info = (Topi) |track1lyricist = DECO*27 |track1composer = DECO*27 |track1arranger = DECO*27 |track2title = RT |track2info = (Topi) |track2lyricist = DECO*27 |track2composer = DECO*27 |track2arranger = DECO*27 |track3title = Amayadori |track3info = (Nakagawa Shoko) |track3lyricist = DECO*27 |track3composer = DECO*27 |track3arranger = DECO*27 |track4title = Egomama |track4info = -Album Mix- |track4info = (marina) |track4lyricist = DECO*27 |track4composer = DECO*27 |track4arranger = DECO*27 |track5title = Light Lag |track5info = -Album mix- |track5info = (Topi) |track5lyricist = DECO*27 |track5composer = DECO*27 |track5arranger = DECO*27 |track6title = 27 |track6info = (DECO*27) |track6lyricist = DECO*27 |track6composer = DECO*27 |track6arranger = DECO*27 |track7title = Sunadokei |track7info = -Album mix- |track7info = (Topi) |track7lyricist = DECO*27 |track7composer = DECO*27 |track7arranger = DECO*27 |track8title = Orusu Bannin |track8info = (marina) |track8lyricist = DECO*27 |track8composer = DECO*27 |track8arranger = DECO*27 |track9title = Renkyori En'ai |track9info = -Album mix- (Topi) |track9lyricist = DECO*27 |track9composer = DECO*27 |track9arranger = DECO*27 |track10title = Kisou Honnou |track10info = (Yuki Aoi) |track10lyricist = DECO*27 |track10composer = DECO*27 |track10arranger = DECO*27 |track11title = Futari Za |track11info = (Topi) |track11lyricist = DECO*27 |track11composer = DECO*27 |track11arranger = DECO*27 |track12title = Koegoe |track12info = (Topi) |track12lyricist = DECO*27 |track12composer = DECO*27 |track12arranger = DECO*27 |track13title = Ai Kotoba |track13info = -Piano Parallel Mix- (Topi) |track13lyricist = DECO*27 |track13composer = DECO*27 |track13arranger = DECO*27}} |track1title = Line |track1lyricist = DECO*27 |track1composer = DECO*27 |track1arranger = DECO*27, Wada Takeaki |track2title = Nisoku Hokou |track2lyricist = DECO*27 |track2composer = DECO*27 |track2arranger = DECO*27, Wada Takeaki |track3title = Rainborder |track3lyricist = DECO*27 |track3composer = DECO*27 |track3arranger = DECO*27, Wada Takeaki |track4title = Sunadokei |track4lyricist = DECO*27 |track4composer = DECO*27 |track4arranger = DECO*27, Wada Takeaki |track5title = Yowamushi Montblanc |track5lyricist = DECO*27 |track5composer = DECO*27 |track5arranger = DECO*27, Wada Takeaki |track6title = Mukashi Mukashi no Kyou no Boku |track6lyricist = DECO*27 |track6composer = DECO*27 |track6arranger = DECO*27, Wada Takeaki |track7title = Ai Kotoba |track7lyricist = DECO*27 |track7composer = DECO*27 |track7arranger = DECO*27, Wada Takeaki}} |shops = |track1title = Life Lasts for Never |track1lyricist = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track1composer = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track1arranger = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track2title = Aibalie |track2info = -plan B- |track2lyricist = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track2composer = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track2arranger = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track3title = Shichinarabe |track3lyricist = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track3composer = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track3arranger = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track4title = Dance Dance |track4lyricist = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track4composer = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track4arranger = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track5title = Pain Killer |track5lyricist = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track5composer = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track5arranger = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track6title = Kousho Kyoufushou |track6lyricist = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track6composer = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track6arranger = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track7title = Usotsuki Nina |track7lyricist = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track7composer = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track7arranger = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track8title = Talk In Our Sleep |track8lyricist = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track8composer = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track8arranger = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track9title = Four Breaths Walking |track9lyricist = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track9composer = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track9arranger = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track10title = Aibalie |track10info = -plan A- (Bonus track) |track10lyricist = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track10composer = LOVE LASTS FOREVER |track10arranger = LOVE LASTS FOREVER}} Gallery Trivia External Links * Website * Twitter * Facebook fanpage